Evoke and React
by sadyshea
Summary: Kirk wants to play the 'emotional compromise Spock' game again, but when the unexpected happens, it only leaves one the winner. K/S slash. Kirk/Spock Slash. oneshot. cowritten by whylite.


My first star trek fic. Co written with Whylite. Tell me what you think!

I own nothing.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey… So you and Uhura, on the energerizer. What was that?" Kirk asked, leaning on his first officer's work panel.

Spock's eyes remained neutral as he continued to finish the Enterprise's last mission report.

Kirk coughed awkwardly and then said, "I'm taking this as either employee confidentiality OR you just acting like a dick 'cus you still hold a grudge against me for 'emotionally compromising' you."

"Vulcans do not hold these things to you refer to as 'grudges', Captain. Further more, I was not emotionally fit therefore you had ever right by reference to Starfleet regulation to seize and secure the position." Spock said in monotone; his eyes not leaving the work before him.

Kirk couldn't help chuckling lightly at the Vulcan before punching him in the shoulder, to which he received a raised eyebrow.

"Was that action supposed to allude to a … 'friend-like' relationship, Captain?"

"Nah, just an excuse to hit you." Kirk replied sarcastically. "Unless of course it worked at all?"

"Not to overstep my 'freedom of speech' but I must express my perception on our relationship." Spock explained to which Jim nodded.

"Our relationship will never amount to anything less or more then professional. "

Kirk winced slightly.

"You may now leave me to my work, Captain." Spock instructed pointedly.

"Bullshit." Kirk snapped.

Unmoved by the comment, Spock stated, "Profanity does not evoke me, Captain."

"Then what does? 'Cus I know you've been 'evoked' before. I have seen you emote. You're not a freaking cyborg, Spock." Kirk objected, now frustrated.

"Considering the impending pressure of the situation, I was unstable. Therefore my human half took control, which caused the outburst. It will never happen again. I can assure you of that." Spock replied, continuing to type away at the report.

"So you're saying there is absolutely nothing I could do to 'evoke' you?" Kirk asked, ready for the challenge.

"It would be illogical to pursue such a ridiculous notion, _Jim."_ The Vulcan replied, putting an unusual aggression on the use of Kirk's first name.

"So hypothetically speaking if I punched you in the face as hard as I could, you wouldn't react?"

"I would simply deflect you. But otherwise no."

"And what of I told you that you are nothing more than a pointy eared, half- Vulcan freak?" Kirk spat.

Despite a momentary flash of something behind his eyes, Spock's demeanor remained seemingly unaffected.

Kirk sighed, moving back to evaluate the entirety if the situation; concluding that he didn't _quite _agree with his first officer.

He decided to try again.. But this time with a more _direct _strategy; he first surveyed the area to confirm that they were alone, then lightly placed his two hands on his adversary's shoulders.

"What if I did _this_?" Kirk asked playfully.

"I do not understand your-"

Spock was unable to complete his sentence as Kirk enraptured his lips with his own.

Spock became stationary; the warmth that connected them seeped under his skin, causing a shudder to escape from out of his regular control. The nerves affected by the touch were screaming for his mind's attention but it was as if fog had clouded his awareness. A subconscious and terrifying yearn coaxed him to deepen the kiss.

Kirk jumped back; his eyes wide in surprise, a ferocious numbness left on his lips after the intense connection.

Spock's eyebrow raised as Jim continued to look completely awestruck.

"As I advised, this is an inane use of your time, Captain." Spock said as he returned to his work.

Kirk stood in silence as his first officer typed away, he slowly raised one hand to his lips, feeling the electric remainder of the kiss pass to his fingertips.

"Spock." Kirk mumbled incoherently. "I think I have been emotionally compromised. See to making a report."

As Kirk trudged away still in shock, the tips of Spock's mouth raised in what could have been recognized as a Vulcan's version of a look of satisfaction.

__________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
